This invention relates to a bipolar ablation apparatus and method.
Ablation apparatus has heretofore been provided for the ablation of prostatic tissue. Typically such apparatus has been comprised of two needles operating in unipolar mode with more than one deployment being utilized to obtain a lesion of the desired size in each lobe of the prostate. The use of multiple deployments for obtaining lesions of appropriate size ranges has resulted in unduly long procedure times. There is therefore a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for overcoming this deficiency as well as others.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which operates solely in the bipolar mode.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method in which longitudinally spaced-apart needle electrodes are provided.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which discrete pairs of needle electrodes are provided which are spaced apart longitudinally to provide proximal and distal pairs
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which the pairs of needle electrodes are reconfigurable to obtain lesion formation of the desired size in the desired location with a single deployment.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which lesions can be created in various directions extending from the needle electrodes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which it is possible to create a large lesion in a minimum amount of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which overlapping lesions are created.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character providing increased scope travel to permit viewing of the deployment of the needle electrodes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which impedance measurements are made and utilized to determine whether the capsule of the prostate has been perforated.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which improved temperature sensing is provided.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which temperatures are sensed in the needle electrodes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which higher power levels and faster lesion generation are made possible.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which overall treatment times are substantially reduced.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which the needle electrodes are provided with insulating sheaths and wherein the insulating sheaths are retracted upon deployment of the needle electrodes to expose distal extremities of the needle electrodes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which four-needle procedures can be accomplished followed by a two-needle procedure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which all electrical connections are made in an electrode needle slide.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which a symmetrical irrigation arrangement is provided.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which it is necessary to destroy four-needle operation capabilities in the apparatus prior to proceeding with a two needle operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the above character in which when the two proximal needles have been deactivated, the filaments used for deactivation of those two proximal needles are destroyed to facilitate deployment of the remaining intact distal pair of needle electrodes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is economical to manufacture.